Little Ruby Red Scare
by Ezzy67
Summary: Mary Margaret walks into Granny's one morning, waiting to be served by Ruby for quite some time before she finally goes to look for her and finds her in the bathroom, trembling, scared... and holding a pregnancy test. Who else is going to be there for the promiscuous woman other than Mary Margaret? Set after Emma's arrival. One-shot.


**A/N: Set prior to the curse breaking. **

**Ruby has a pregnancy scare and who else is going to be there for her other than Mary Margaret in her time of need?**

* * *

Mary Margaret walked into Granny's that morning, feeling well and happy. She took a seat and placed her book down beside her in the booth, glancing around the room. She didn't see Ruby at the moment, but figured she would be back in the kitchen giving the cook the orders she had taken.

The short-haired woman opened her book, becoming lost in countless pages. Every once in a while, she would look up to see Granny bustling about behind the counter or filling out the books, but never once saw Ruby. She had spoken to her over the phone this morning; she never mentioned not coming in today. With a frown, she turned back to her book.

A growl erupted in her stomach a few minutes later, Mary Margaret putting in her bookmark and closing the novel. Just as she did so, Granny came up to her, a notepad in hand.

"I am so sorry, Ruby's been in the bathroom for the past half hour fixing her bra," she shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I'll get your order in as soon as possible, I'm sorry for the wait. What would you like?"

Mary Margaret furrowed her brow. "I'll have my usual." She placed her purse aside. "Maybe I should go and help her so she can get back to work?" she offered.

"Oh, please do, we both know how much this diner needs that girl." Granny apologized once more for the wait before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

She hurried towards the back and managed her way through the tables before reaching the door to the bathroom, knocking quickly. "Ruby?" she asked, hesitant.

"Uh, hey Mary Margaret, I'm going pee! Be out in a few," she said from the other side of the door, her voice shaky.

Mary Margaret was then able to confirm her suspicions. "Ruby, we both know full and well it doesn't take somebody a half hour to pee. I also know now that you weren't fixing your bra," she spoke firmly yet softly. "Please let me in, Ruby."

She stood there for several quiet moments before the lock on the door clicked, the door opening slowly to reveal a pair of weary and scared eyes. Mary Margaret pushed the door open and stepped in, shutting it silently behind her and then looking up to her friend. She was engulfed in a hug before she knew it, the body of the taller woman's shaking against hers. Mary Margaret immediately began to rub her back, sending sweet reassurances into her ear.

When Ruby released her, the brunette took half a step back, looking down at her hands. Mary Margaret will admit she wasn't all too surprised when she realized what it was, though she felt terrible all the same for her good friend.

"You're pregnant?" she asked calmly.

Ruby shook her head slowly. "I-I don't know yet. It's not finished," she swallowed, placing the test on the side of the sink and dropping to sit on the toilet lid, looking utterly defeated and ashamed as she cautiously looked up at Mary Margaret. "I can't be a mother," she choked out, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself, though unsuccessful.

Mary Margaret stepped forward to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in hers. "Ruby, everyone makes mistakes. _Everyone_. But I know you're an amazing person deep down. You'd be a great mother, trust me. And I'm going to be here for you the whole entire way, always by your side if the test is positive or not. You're my best friend," she sighed, biting her lip. "Don't ever doubt yourself, because I know you better than you think. You're stubborn, and that stubbornness has never stopped you from achieving what you want; you're determined. And that is a great thing to posses. I will never give up on you. You're remarkable in every way, and I see it. So does Granny. I love you, Ruby, you're family to me, and I can't lose that. We'll work together, and you'll be safe. I'll be your safe place, forever and for always, and nobody is going to change that. Okay?"

She realized she was crying just the same as Ruby was when she was finished speaking, the two women sharing a smile before Ruby took one more deep breath before standing and turning towards the sink. Mary Margaret stood with her, squeezing her hands tightly before letting go so Ruby could see the results. The two faced each other as Ruby picked it up, giving one last glance at her before looking down.

Mary Margaret's breath hitched as she did so, holding it out of anticipation. She had to quickly take note of Ruby throwing the test over her shoulder with a squeal before she was enveloped into a tight hug, the long-haired woman bouncing up and down.

"I'm not pregnant!" she exclaimed, pulling back and putting her hands on Mary Margaret's shoulders to beam at her.

With a bright smile, Mary Margaret cupped her cheek before tossing the pregnancy test into the trash for her. She rubbed up and down her arm for a couple seconds before nodding. "Ready?"

Ruby nodded back quickly, happiness coating her features. "I am now. Thank you Mary, for everything."

She looped her arm through Ruby's, opening the door. "Don't thank me," she grinned. "It's what friends do," she grinned.

* * *

**Though I do ship Red Snow heavily, I only really ship them as Red and Snow because of what they went through prior to them being sent to our world, though I still adore their friendship. Just felt right to have this take place in Storybrooke.**


End file.
